One Entry
by Doggerwolf
Summary: When Rudolph finds Zoey's diary, he reads it and finds out how she truly feels about him. But he now must confront her about it. I used 1999 for the year because the movie came out in 1998.


Rudolph walked down the school hallway to head home when he felt his hoof hit something.

The red nosed buck looked down to see a notebook. It looked... _personal._

He picked it up and saw a name written on the front:

 _Zoey._

This belonged to Zoey! She had already gone home. He'd give it to her tomorrow.

...

Rudolph lay down on his bed. Thoughts of Zoey flew about in his head. He still had a crush on Zoey, but he never figured out the perfect way to tell her.

He looked at her diary sitting on the table in his room. Thinking about Zoey was tempting. The more he thought about her, the urge to read her diary increased.

Rudolph fought this urge. He knew reading someone else's diary was wrong. But he couldn't hold it.

He grabbed her diary and flipped through the first pages; she got it for Christmas, so not much of it was full. Then he came across something written in it the other day:

 _January 13, 1999_

 _Something amazing happened today in class! I was in Science. The teacher was having us take notes again, and he was making us all fall asleep. Then I looked over to my right and noticed that Rudolph was looking at me! As soon as he saw me he turned away and I saw his nose start to glow. I've always loved his beautiful red nose! He looks so cute, and even more when his nose starts glowing!_

Rudolph was surprised. Zoey thinks he's cute? He remembered when he looked at Zoey yesterday, but he never thought she would think it was cute. He kept reading.

 _Maybe I should talk about Rudolph a little. He's such a sweet buck. And he's so handsome. I met him when I was a yearling. He was ridiculed by the other residents because of his red nose, especially because it glowed. He's the son of Blitzen, one of Santa's reindeer, so I guess the village had hopes. I felt sorry for him. He was even belittled by his own cousin and uncles! He shouldn't be treated because of how he looks. He's so gentle and caring._

Rudolph blushed at the fact that Zoey labeled him as "handsome". He even found the part where she broke up with Arrow.

 _I was angry. Arrow didn't deserve to be champion. And I saw what he did to Rudolph. I walked up to him._

 _"You cheated!" I snapped._

"So _what?" he sneered. "The point is, I won and Santa's gonna notice me."_

 _It was then that I saw the real Arrow. He didn't care about me. He didn't care about his parents. All he cared about was himself._

 _I argued with him, telling him he didn't have what it takes to be a flyer like Rudolph does. And his only defense was the fact that Rudolph has a red nose. I called him shallow and dumped him right in front of his parents._

Rudolph was dumbfounded once again. He never knew what had happened. And knowing that Zoey had stood up for him made him feel great knowing how much she cares about him. He read through the part where he saved her from Stormella and saved Christmas. But then he found a few sentences that answered everything.

 _I'm in love with Rudolph. I know I might be crazy for admitting this, but I really love him. I feel almost as if I met him for a reason. And from signs in the past, I think he loves me too. I hope he does._

The entry was over. Rudolph closed the diary and placed it back on the table. Then he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

...

When school ended, Rudolph walked outside to find Zoey.

He found her laying underneath the big oak tree outside the school.

He walked over.

"Hey, Zoey."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hello, Rudolph."

"Is this spot taken?" he asked.

"Go ahead." she said.

He sat down next to her.

"I need to return this." He pulled out her diary.

Zoey's face lit up. "I've been looking for this!" Then her face got a scared look. "How much of it did you read?"

Rudolph blushed. "January 13."

Zoey now felt terrible.

"Oh, no!" she sighed. "I'm such an idiot." She buried her face into her hoofs and began crying as if preparing to be laughed at.

Now Rudolph felt terrible. He didn't want to see Zoey like this. He wrapped his foreleg around her neck.

"Zoey, I'm not going to laugh at you."

She lifted her head. "You're not?"

He placed his hoof under her chin and raised her head up until they were facing each other.

"Of course not." he said. "I would never do that to you."

A tear ran down Zoey's cheek. "But why?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Because I feel the same way."

Zoey smiled through her tears, which Rudolph kissed away lovingly.

Then Zoey placed her hoof on Rudolph's neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Rudolph immediately sunk into the kiss. Zoey pulled him down on top of her. They kissed fiercely. Their love for each other seemed to be indestructible by now.

When they broke apart gasping for air, Rudolph kissed Zoey's cheek.

"I love you so much, Zoey."

Zoey's heart bounced when she heard the words she had been longing for.

"I love you too, Rudolph."

Then they resumed kissing, their lives finally pieced together.

From one entry.


End file.
